leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.17
rework * rework |Related = * Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.17 |Prev = V4.16 |Next = V4.18 }} Ahoj, summoneři, Vítejte u aktualizace 4.17 – AKTUALIZACE PLNÉ AKTUALIZACÍ ŠAMPIONŮ. Nenajdete zde žádné velké množství výrazných změn ve vyvážení (jen drobné úpravy pro Nidalee, Maokaie, Tristanu a Talona), ale je tu několik úžasných novinek pro šampiony, kterým do této chvíle chyběl nějaký naprosto jedinečný prvek. Podobně jako se snažíme nabízet smysluplnější možnosti výběru, doufáme, že když šampiony jako Garen a LeBlanc obohatíme o nějaký jedinečný prvek (například regenerace zdraví mimo boj nebo zákeřnější maskování), budou ve svých rolích působit zajímavěji. A když už mluvíme o smysluplných možnostech výběru, patch 4.17 obsahuje i dvě aktualizace herního systému (Viktora a Soraku). V obou případech jsme se zaměřili na vytvoření unikátnějšího herního zážitku. V případě Soraky jsme se zeptali sami sebe: Co to vlastně obnáší, být hlavním léčitelem / vrhačem banánů v Lize? A u Viktora se zase neodbytně vtírala otázka, co je to vůbec ta ÚŽASNÁ EVOLUCE? Patch 4.17 by měl přinést odpovědi na mnoho různých dotazů, tak si nezapomeňte pročíst informace na stránkách s představením nové verze Soraky a Viktora. Na závěr dodejme, že jak postupně ladíme a pulírujeme nový Summoner's Rift, pokračujeme v patchování již hotových kousků. Opět dodáváme: Neznamená to, že byste snad už mohli začít hrát v novém Riftu. Jde jen o to, abyste pak ve vzdálené budoucnosti nemuseli stahovat jeden gargantuovský megapatch. V souvislosti s tím také přidáváme do hry aktualizované textury pro různé starší šampiony, aby vypadali dobře i v novém prostředí. Tak, a to je vše! Nezapomeňte také, že právě probíhá mistrovství světa, tak zamiřte na lolesports.com a sledujte, co se děje! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní *Po krátkém přerušení způsobeném chybkou v minulé aktualizaci jsme opět aktivovali omezení, jež zabraňuje, aby ranked hráči vstupovali do duo fronty s partnery, kteří jsou o více než jednu úroveň výše nebo níže než oni. *Nedávno jsme vás informovali o několika novinkách v ranked hraní, které jsou součástí našich dlouhodobých snah o podporování pozitivního chování = zákaz ranked her. *V seznamu navrhovaných hráčů v lobby pro předem připravené týmy se nyní objevují přátelé přátel, kteří jsou momentálně online a k dispozici. Masivní změna textur (1. část) Během několika následujících aktualizací budeme měnit textury mnoha starších postav, aby byly kvalitou srovnatelné s novějšími šampiony a aby všichni naši bojovníci vypadali v Riftu dobře, až dojde k úpravě grafického stylu a barevné palety. ; *Základní, Dynasty, Midnight ; *Základní, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang, Stinger ; *Základní, Amethyst, Freljord, Sherwood Forest, Queen, Woad ; *Základní, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO, Urfrider ; *Základní, Royal Guard, Nightraven ; *Základní, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper, Hextech ; *Základní, Jailbreak ; *Základní, Prestigious, Mistletoe, Wicked ; *Základní, Defender, Iron Solari, Valkyrie ; *Základní, Abyssal, Subterranean ; *Základní, Bladecraft, Gothic, Sewn Chaos ; *Základní, Battlecast, Runeborn Mistrovská úroveň Při zavádění mistrovské úrovně jsme odstranili „LP dietu“ z Diamantové 1. Vedlejším efektem bylo, že hráče, kteří se do mistrovské úrovně dostali díky dlouhé vítězné sérii, potkal po případném pádu zpět do Diamantové 1 poměrně drsný postih k LP. Smyslem tohoto nového omezení pro ztrátu LB je zmírnit dopad sestupu na hráče, kteří se snaží dostat do mistrovské úrovně (a udržet se v ní). *Hráči, kteří krátce po povýšení do mistrovské úrovně opět rychle sestoupí do Diamantové 1, si ponechají přinejmenším 50 LP. Úbytek bodů v ranked hrách Smyslem úbytku bodů v ranked hrách je zajistit, aby si svou pozici v rámci sezóny udrželi jen ti skutečně nejlepší aktivní hráči. Ve většině soutěžních úrovní to dává smysl, ale na některých místech žebříčku to je pouze zdrojem napětí a nervozity. Ve stříbrné a zlaté úrovni jsme se tedy rozhodli úbytek bodů odstranit (bronzová úroveň již byla imunní; opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se to nevztahovalo na postupové série). *Hráči ve stříbrné a zlaté úrovni jsou nyní imunní vůči úbytku bodů. * Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které neaktivním hráčům v bronzové úrovni ubývaly body získané v postupové sérii. Opravy chyb * se nyní správně zobrazuje v kategorii „Ostatní předměty pro pohyb“ *V souladu s předchozími opravami již a jeho vylepšení neaktivuje Shacovy krabičky. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které po svém vyprchání odebírala cooldown redukci. *Bylo opraveno několik chyb, které vedly k pádům aktualizačního nástroje. *Byla opravena chyba u aktualizačního nástroje pro Mac, ke které docházelo při posouvání pomocí vícedotykového gesta. *Hráči již nepřijdou v aktualizačním nástroji o přístup k funkci Opravit, pokud zavřou nabídku stiskem tlačítka „x“. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Order of the Lotus *Fnatic *Fnatic *Fnatic *Fnatic *Fnatic Šampióni ; Uvědomujeme si, že si Cass na živých serverech nevede zrovna nejlépe, zároveň však nechceme jednat unáhleně, protože hráči se s upravenými šampiony postupně sžívají a pak s nimi mohou převálcovat úplně každého (*ehm* Kassadin *ehm*). Přesto Cass trochu popostrčíme, aby se častěji dostávala do hry. Při příští aktualizaci však možná toto téma znovu otevřeme! *Základní mana zvýšena na 330 z 300. *Mana za level zvýšena na 60 z 50. * (Q) AP přepočet zvýšen na 0.45 z 0.35. * (E) cooldown je nyní správně nastavena na 0,5 sekundy, jak je uvedeno v popisku. ; Ve verzi 4.16 jsme opravili několik dlouho přehlížených chybek v animacích Pulsefire Ezreala. Tento fakt jsme v minulých poznámkách k aktualizaci nedopatřením zapomněli uvést. *Byly vylepšeny animace Pulsefire Ezreal pro automatický útok a Mystic Shot. ; V současné době se Garenova identita točí kolem toho, že hrozivým způsobem nabíhá na nepřátele. Jelikož už ale pár takových šampionů máme, rozhodli jsme se mu dát unikátnější přednost. Smyslem těchto buffů je upevnit Garenovu pozici jakožto tankovací mlátičky, které je postupné oťukávání pro smích – tedy pokud si najde nějaké bezpečné místo, kde by si mohl odpočinout (o důvod víc schovat se v křoví!). Zdá se vám, že je teď vytrvalejší? Máte pravdu. * (pasivka) upravena nápověda:"Na 11 levelu nezruší ne-epické monstra efekt, cooldown je snížen na 6 sekund a regenerace zvýšena na 0.8%. Na 16 levelu je síla zvýšena, cooldown je snížen na 4 sekund a regenerace zvýšena na 2%. Hodnota regenerace se zobrazuje v jednotkách za 5 sekund. ; Hráči nás upozornili na skutečnost, že Heimerdinger (a Karma) musí pro posílení schopností seslat dvě kouzla, takže když dojde do tuhého, je vždy v mírné nevýhodě. Díky této změně bude Heimer moci použít UPGRADE!!! i ve chvílích, kdy na sobě má nějaký omezující účinek, takže se pak do boje vrhne ve stejný okamžik, kdy efekt odezní. To samé ostatně říkáme i níže. * ® lze nyní seslat i v případě, kdy Heimerdinger nemůže provádět žádné jiné akce. ; Hráči nás upozornili na skutečnost, že Karma (a Heimerdinger) musí pro posílení schopností seslat dvě kouzla, takže když dojde do tuhého, je vždy v mírné nevýhodě. Díky této změně bude Karma moci použít Mantru i ve chvílích, kdy na sobě má nějaký omezující účinek, takže se pak do boje vrhne ve stejný okamžik, kdy efekt odezní. To samé ostatně říkáme i výše. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které pozemní efekt Soulflare zmizel, pokud Karma zemřela. * ® lze nyní seslat i v případě, kdy Karma nemůže provádět žádné jiné akce. ; Jelikož jsme v aktualizaci 4.10 odstranili LeBlančin silence, nevedla si zrovna nejlépe. Místo abychom však posílili její poškození (no nebyla by to zábava?), snažíme se najít nějaký zdravější způsob, jak ji posílit – například umocnit její zákeřný způsob hry. * (pasivka) upravena nápověda: "LeBlanca bude po 1 sekundu neviditelná místo 0.5 sekund.". LeBlank vytvoří okamžitě zrcadlový obraz. LeBlanca a její zrcadlový obraz jsou neviditelní, dokud je neviditelný ten druhý. * (W) doba reaktivace zvýšena na 4 sekundy místo 3. ; Maokai se v současné době utrhl v horní lajně ze řetězu. Částečně za to může jeho schopnost vracet poškození většině slabounkých protivníků, které tam potkává. Vzhledem k tomu, že Maokaiovo R je už tak dost silnou obrannou schopností v týmových bojích, uvědomili jsme si, že by na něj nemělo být navázané také tak výrazné poškození. * ® maximální bonus damage sníženo na 100/150/200 z 200/250/300. Mazimální hodnota uloženého bonus damage snížena na 100/150/200 z 150/200/250. ; Strut Miss Fortune byl vždy zamýšlen tak, že jej má přerušit poškození (a popisek to také říká), ale už nějakou dobu jej dokážou ukončit i nepoškozující omezující efekty (jako Nasusova schopnost Wither, Luluin Whimsy nebo... aura Frozen Heart (sorry!)). Opravili jsme to. * (pasivka) už nepřeruší nepoškozující efekty. ; Když už jsme to udělali u Vayne, Poppy a Gnara, došlo nám, že to samé by tedy mělo platit i pro Nautila (upozornili nás na to i někteří hráči; díky!) * (Q) Nautilus se nyní může přitáhnout k terénu, který vytvořil jiný hráč (např. Trundlův Pillar, Jarvanuv Cataclysm, Aniviina schopnost Crystallize). ; Nidalee své soupeře v lajně dost šikanuje. Poměrně rychle je pošťuchováním z dálky připraví o velkou část životů a pak je v podobě obří kočky rozsápá na kusy. Sice je podle nás v pořádku, že má Nidalee přístup ke dvěma zcela odlišným sadám (AD a AP), ale je evidentní, že varianta využívající útočné poškození je mnohem silnější, především díky skutečnosti, že dokáže rozdávat ohromné poškození, aniž by musela zasáhnout oštěpem nebo pastí. Chceme obě tyto sady trochu vyvážit, a co si budeme povídat, snížit také účinnost Nidalee v lajně, pokud se vydá cestou útočného poškození. *Základní AD sníženo na 47,5 z 52,5. *Základní Attack Speed snížen na 0.638 z 0.670. * (Q) AD přepočet snížen na 0.75/1.875 z 1/2.5. AP přepočet zvýšen na 0.36/0. z 0.24/0.6. * (W) přidána mechanika redukce cooldownu Pounce. Efekt zmenšení cooldownu zvýšen na 1.5 sekundy z 1, tento efekt je ovlivněn cooldown redukcí (takže při 40% cooldown redukci se cooldown schopnosti Pouncese zkrátí na 0,9 sekundy místo na 1,5 sekundy). * (E) odstraněna mechanika redukce cooldownu. ; Pouze mírné vylepšení. Pokud Rammus zruší Defensive Ball Curl použitím Powerball (a obráceně), oba buffy se po dobu 1 sekundy překrývají, místo aby se navzájem vystřídaly. * (Q) má nyní popis: "Aktivace Defensive Ball Curl odstraní tento efekt za 1 sekundu.". * (W) má nyní popis: "Aktivace Power Ball odstraní tento efekt za 1 sekundu.". ; Během čištění Sonina kódu jsme nedopatřením zkrátili dosah pro seslání její Hymn of Valor. Nyní jsme to opravili. Pardon! * (Q) dostřel zvýšen na 850 z 750. ; *Rework schopností a změna statů. ; Když jsme nyní nějakým způsobem upravili i ostatní zabijáky, kteří se mohli pochlubit vysokým okamžitým poškozením a malým potenciálem pro protihru (čus, LeBlanc), přišla řada i na Talona. Nechceme tímto krokem Talona vyloženě nerfnout (ačkoliv si uvědomujeme, že tím ovlivníme jeho fázi v lajně, pokud se ocitne proti některým konkrétním šampionům); jen se snažíme, aby hra proti němu nebyla tak děsivě frustrující. Především bylo nutné udělat něco s Talonovou schopností zlikvidovat ve střední až závěrečné fázi hry zvolený cíl, aniž by ten k tomu mohl cokoliv říct (doslova) – a to zvlášť teď, když jsme upravili ostatní schopnosti omezující protihru, jako například LeBlančin Sigil of Silence. Zároveň to znamená, že jméno schopnosti Cutthroat už tematicky jaksi nesedí. Ovšem název Přeříznout šlachy se nám moc nelíbí. Ještě se nad tím zamyslíme. * (Q) animace se nyní přehrává o něco rychleji (aby byl výsledek důraznější). Z herního pohledu však k žádným změnám nedošlo. * (E) již nedává cíli silence. Nyní dává 99% slow na 0.25 sekundy. * ® má nyní vizuální efekt, díky kterému je patrné, že má Talon zvýšenou rychlost pohybu. ; Jelikož je Tristana ďábelsky se posilující střelkyně, která se může rovnat s Kogglesem nebo Vayne, potřebuje také nějaké slabiny, které by vyvážily její nesmírný potenciál. Předesíláme, že tato změna to celé nevyřeší, ale chceme jejím protivníkům poskytnout více příležitostí v úvodní až střední fázi hry, jak jí dát na pamětnou. I nadále přitom budeme monitorovat její celkovou sílu. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 100/85/70 z 60 na všech levelech. ; *Rework schopností a změna statů. ; Toto je sice jen poměrně neškodná oprava chyby u Yasua, ale rádi bychom využili tuto příležitost k debatě o oblíbeném větrném šermíři, který je pro mnoho hráčů jasným favoritem (na vyslovení zákazu). Ačkoliv se domníváme, že z pohledu komplexního herního systému a strategického zařazení plní Yasuo své úkoly dobře, je možná až trochu silný. V současnosti přemýšlíme nad tím, jak vůči němu přidat nějakou smysluplnou možnost protihry. Jen jsme vám chtěli říct, že si jsme tohoto problému vědomi. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které byl cooldown Steel Tempest při použití komba E-Q s vysokou rychlostí útoků až příliš krátký. ; Sponzorem této změny je... SROZUMITELNOST! * ® vizuální efekt (rotující přesýpací hodiny) byl zvětšen o 50 %. Předměty ; , , a Před touto aktualizací si elixíry a ambrózie zkontrolovaly vaši úroveň pouze jednou a od toho se pak odvíjela jejich síla. Pokud jste však získali novou úroveň s aktivním elixírem nebo ambrózií, na jejich účinku se to nijak neprojevilo. To jsme nyní opravili. * Buffy k atributům z elixírů a ambrózií nyní získávají novou úroveň společně se šampionem, který je použil. Dominion - Mechanismus znovuzrození V Dominionu je nyní vyvažovací mechanismus, který zajišťuje, že prohrávající tým má kratší dobu znovuzrození než tým vyhrávající. Naneštěstí k jeho aktivaci docházelo okamžitě poté, co se některý z celků ujal vedení. Neutrální pásmo jsme nyní výrazně rozšířili, aby vyvážené hry nebyly jako na houpačce, a přitom aby měly prohrávající týmy stále šanci vývoj obrátit. *Handicap k času pro znovuzrození se aktivuje pouze při rozdílu 50 a více bodů.